falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Military Law
~ Amendment 572AER the Military Reform Act 572AER Military Law Its with pleasure that I wish to present the military law, something which we lack written on paper, leading us to eternal debates. As its no absolute monarchy, I highly wish to remember the partliament to be aware that this is a nation of laws and not men, so on they should pay a vigurous attention to any breach, such as this very occasion of the lack of a written military law. Military law shall be the body of laws and regulations of the armed forces. Military law will be used to judge military members ONLY Court Martial is not Military Law, court martial justice is the imposition of military authority on a civilian population as a substitute for civil authority. The latter condition is generally termed martial law, and is often declared in times of emergency, war, or civil unrest. Military Court The court is empowered to find judge any military unit, even POWs are to be under military court jurisdiction and not under the jurisdiction of a civil power, and if the defendant is found guilty, to decide upon punishment. The only officers which may judge is the officers with the badge of the Military Law, which is received after being approved on the Military Laws Academy exams. The only cases which this wont be required are in the Extraordinary Cases (EC) The court will judge cases, exclusively from the armed forces members, of: (For NPCs) Military offences, which shall appear in the reports of the officer in charge of the man or woman, with an explanation why its a military offence, who's being accused. -Criminal Conduct Offences (example: Theft). -Perjury (Breaking the military oath is an example). -Cowardice. -Desertion. -Insubordination. -Discipline Offence in general. The court may stablish any kind* of punishment the officers find to suit, even execution. *Torture and similiar acts are forbbiden. However, if the accused is a High Ranking Officer (Usually Characters) the court will be the high command formed by the Chief of Staff, Deputy Chief of Staff and the officer on command (If there is/was) of the accused, with the final word shall belong to the Command in Chief of the Armed Forces. For high ranking officers, in respect for their long service, the execution shall only be admited in case of High Treason. Example: A general enters a shop and kills the owner of the shop (Civil tribunal shall judge this murder) A general get his troops and rebels against the empire (Court Martial shall judge him) A general break his oath (Court Martial shall judge him) the Standard Military Code of Justice Act of 558AER Dismissal For dismissal from the army: *-The only person which may approve it is the Commander in Chief, even though, after the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs approval, her approval on the decision may only be cerimonial, but if she refuses, the person may not be dismissed. *-When dismissed, with no reason or one considered light, from one branch of the armed forces, you may join one of the other two branches, but may NOT start as a high ranking officer again, but as a simple new officer. *-If dismissed by the Commander in Chief, with heavy reasons such as: incompetence and/or treason and/or high indiscipline. The officer may not rejoin the Armed Forces till the Commander in Chief forgive the officer. *-If dismissed by the Court Martial you may NEVER rejoin the Armed Forces, or any military branch for the rest of your life. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations